El peligro de tener una hija Sailor Scout
by Usagi brouillard
Summary: Serena y Darien llevan años casados, siendo muy felices en compañía de su hija y amigos, pero todos necesitamos un rato a solas, ¿No?, ¿Y Cómo lograrlo si tu hija cree que por tener la puerta cerrada, un demonio te está atacando?


Darien y Serena llevan ya diez felices años de matrimonio, en este entonces ambos son reyes de Tokio de Cristal, una ciudad próspera en economía y riqueza de vida, siendo uno de los lugares más apetecidos para adquirir una propiedad residencial en todo el mundo. La armonía y el orden es algo que caracteriza este lugar, todo gracias a las estupendas maniobras del Rey Endymion y la Neo Reina Serena, quienes con mucho esfuerzo han logrado hacer prosperar esta tierra.

Sus vidas personales están basadas en la familia, teniendo ya a su hija, la pequeña dama, a la cual llaman cariñosamente como "Rini", una niña de casi nueve años, de extravagante personalidad, risueña, soñadora y atenta, su confidente es su Padre, el cual adora por sobre todas las cosas, la relación con su madre se basa más en inocentes celos ante la atención de Darien, queriendo, cada una por su lado, obtener todo el tiempo posible con él, sin embargo, la relación entre ellas también se caracteriza por su hermosura, siendo la Neo Reina Serena, un ejemplo a seguir, por parte de su hija.

La vida llena de responsabilidades por parte de los reyes de Tokio de Cristal hacen que el tiempo en familia sea escaso, por lo mismo, cada segundo es atesorado al máximo, en esta ocasión, el Rey Endymion debió dejar a sus mujeres en casa para asistir a una reunión de mandatarios en Inglaterra junto con cumplir otras actividades protocolares, son tres semanas las cuales él se aleja de su hogar; cuando por fin termina con sus deberes, Darien procura ordenar lo más rápido posible el vuelo para regresar a Japón, llegando a su hogar un día sábado en la noche. La pequeña daba se encontraba, por la misma razón, en su habitación descansando, siendo Darién recibido solamente por su esposa, a la cual saluda con efusividad, ya que el anhelado reencuentro se ha concretado.

—¡Darien!, al fin has llegado —dice Serena, percatándose de que él se encuentra en la entrada del palacio, dejando sus maletas en el suelo, esperando el abrazo de su esposa.

—Por fin —responde él, correspondiéndole el abrazo, apretándola con fuerza y levantándola un poco para besarla con entusiasmo.

—¡Te extrañaba mucho!, también Rini, se le ha hecho insoportable tu ausencia —le comenta Serena, quién aún permanece suspendida, ya que su esposo aún no la baja y deja en el piso.

—Lo sé, tres semanas lejos de ustedes, es demasiado tiempo —le responde Darien, dándole otro beso y soltándola un poco.

—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunta atentamente Serena.

—No, comí en el avión —le responde Darien con rapidez, para que así su esposa no ordenara poner la mesa, especialmente para él.

—Me imagino que estás cansado —dice Serena, tomando una de las maletas de su esposo.

—¡No doy más!, necesito mi cama —comenta Darien, con agonía.

—Me lo imaginaba —responde Serena, entendiendo su cansancio.

—Tú también deberías ir a dormir, es muy tarde —dice Darien, percatándose de la hora que es al mirar su reloj.

—Adelántate, yo voy de inmediato —responde Serena, con cierta coquetería.

—Bueno, dame esa maleta, está muy pesada, yo me las llevaré —dice su esposo, arrebatándole una de ellas de la mano de Serena, para cumplir con lo dicho.

Darien va a la habitación de ambos, Serena se desvía para visitar la habitación de su hija, abre la puerta despacio, intentando no hacer mucho ruido, mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, intenta ver que tan dormida se encuentra Rini, como no fue hace mucho que ella pudo conciliar el sueño, el crujir de la puerta y los pocos pasos que da Serena, son suficientes para hacerla despertar del liviano sueño que había conseguido.

—¿Mamá, eres tú? —pregunta Rini, a tono somnoliento.

—Si pequeña, ¿Te desperté? —pregunta Serena, tenuemente.

—No importa… ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta Rini, refregándose uno de sus ojos con la mano.

—Vengo a darte una buena noticia —dice su madre, acercándose a paso seguro hacia ella, sentándose en su cama.

—¿Cuál? —pregunta un poco más despierta y curiosa, la pequeña dama.

—Papá ha llegado —le dice brevemente Serena, ya que la noticia no necesita preámbulo alguno.

—¡Papá ya está aquí!, ¡Qué bien! —responde Rini, dando algunos saltitos de rebote en su cama, al expresar su felicidad con tanta energía.

—Si, pero ha llegado muy cansado de su viaje así que no sería bueno que fueras ahora a saludarlo, quizás ya esté durmiendo, pero que te parece si entre los tres, hacemos del día de mañana uno muy especial —propone Serena, muy entusiasmada, más al ver los ojitos resplandecientes de su hija ante la propuesta.

—¿Y como? —pregunta ansiosa, la pequeña Rini.

—Pienso que podríamos tener un lindo desayuno en la terraza, después nos vamos de día de campo, el día completo, ¿Qué te parece? —pregunta su madre, mirándola con cariño.

—¡Genial! —responde llena de entusiasmo, Rini.

—Bueno, para que eso ocurra tú ahora debes dormir, como la niña buena que eres… la mayoría de las veces —dice Serena, bromeando un poco.

—Mamá… —responde con severa voz, Rini, como si después de esto esperara alguna disculpa por parte de su madre.

—Estoy bromeando, ¡no te enojes!, Ay Dios, de quién habrás sacado aquella actitud, tan sensible ante una simple broma —comenta Serena, ladeando su cabeza hacia de derecha e izquierda, con los ojos cerrados y su mano derecha en la frente.

—Espejito, espejito, ¿Qué acaso Serena Tsukino no se ha dado cuenta de que se mira en un espejito? —dice Rini, metafóricamente, diciéndole con esto que si la actitud es heredada, sin duda es por parte de su madre.

—¿Insinúas algo? —pregunta Serena, cayendo en el jueguito de su hija.

—¿No entendiste? —cuestiona Rini, algo sorprendida.

—Pues no —le responde Serena para su sorpresa, a veces es ella quién resulta ser más infantil e inocente que su propia pequeña.

—Nada mamá, bueno, más bien olvídalo, ya mañana te explico, ¿si? —dice Rini, haciéndose mostrar con cansancio nuevamente, queriendo dormir.

—Está bien, que descanses mi amor —dice tiernamente Serena, depositando un beso en la frente de su hija, yendo hacia la puerta, dándole una última mirada y apagando la luz.  
—Que descanses, mamá, ¡nos vemos mañana! —se despide la pequeña dama, contenta.

_Un día especial… ¡Yo también quiero ayudar!, quiero que mis Papás se sientan orgullosos de mi, sé que Mamá también está cansada aunque no haya viajado fuera del País, ¿Qué puedo hacer?... _Se pregunta Rini en su cabeza, después de algunos minutos, se siente feliz por haber creado una idea, según sus cálculos nada debería salir mal, así que para que todo salga bien, adelanta su alarma dos horas para que suene a las 6:00 AM. Deja el reloj bajo su almohada para que solo ella pueda escucharlo, una vez todo planeado, se queda dormida muy conforme, viendo que ya son las 23:00 PM, así que no debería sufrir tanto por falta de sueño al levantarse un poco más temprano.

Por otra parte, Serena se dirige a la habitación de ella y su esposo, también procura entrar lo más silenciosa posible, pero se da cuenta que no será necesario, al ver que Darién estaba poniéndose su pijama, aún mantiene la costumbre de cuando era más joven, solo una camiseta negra sin mangas y un bóxer de color grisáceo es lo que llevará puesto para dormir, él se da cuenta de la presencia de su mujer, así que voltea para mirarla regalándole una cortés sonrisa, mientras termina por acomodar su camiseta, tirándola hacia abajo.

—Le fui a decir a Rini que ya estás aquí —comenta Serena, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda.

—¿Fuiste a despertarla? —pregunta entre curiosidad y molestia, Darien.

—No estaba tan, tan dormida —le responde Serena, dándose cuenta que la acción no le ha causado mucha gracia a su esposo.

—¿Pero volvió a dormir? —pregunta Darien, como el preocupado padre que es.

—Si, no te preocupes, por cierto, está muy contenta, le propuse tener un lindo día de campo mañana en compañía de nosotros, ¿Qué te parece? —pregunta Serena a su marido, feliz por la iniciativa.

—Será lindo, me parece una muy buena idea —responde Darien, felicitándola por la iniciativa, reflejando alegría en su mirar.

—Bueno, entonces ahora ¡A dormir! —declara Serena, yendo rápidamente hacia su cama, en búsqueda de su camisola de dormir, una vez con ella en la mano, se desviste sentada dándole la espalda a su marido, se pone la camisola por la cabeza y se levanta para dejarla caer, una vez terminado esto, Serena desarma sus coletas para poder cepillar su cabello como es de costumbre antes de dormir, mientras también busca el lazo con el cual se lo sujeta precariamente, para que no se enrede una vez acostada, mientras tanto pregunta sigue la conversación.

—¿Qué tal las cosas en Inglaterra? —pregunta.

—Ha estado bien, la reunión y las demás actividades tenían carácter semiformal, por lo cual también tuve tiempo para recorrer un poco la ciudad de Londres, es bastante bonita —le comenta Darien, recostándose sobre la cama.

—Pero no tanto como la nuestra —añade Serena, recostándose también sobre la cama, cepillándose aún el cabello.

—Bueno, no tanto como la nuestra —responde Darien, dándole la victoria a su esposa.

—Así me gusta, siempre encontrándome la razón —dice Serena, riéndose un poco.

—A veces es mejor eso, en vez de entrar a una laaarga discusión —responde su esposo, queriendo sacarla de sus casillas.

—¿Qué dices?, no insinúes nada, si quieres decir algo dilo ¡claramente! —pregunta su esposa, abriendo sus ojos y mirándolo acusadoramente, incluso olvidando cepillar su cabello para enfocar cada sentido para analizar que respuesta dará Darien.

—No, no, nada, el sueño me hace desvariar y ya estoy comenzando a hablar cosas sin sentido —se justifica su esposo, batiendo ambas manos en señal apaciguadora, de lo contrario, los regaños de Serena no se harán esperar.

—Entonces… tu vives con sueño —contraataca Serena, de forma despechada, sabiendo que la respuesta de Darien no fue más que una línea de excusa para dejarla en silencio.

—¿Ya te enojaste? —pregunta Darien, riéndose con sorpresa.

—Tal vez, después de tres semanas sin verte, esperaba que me abrazaras, me dijeras, "Oh Serena, que linda te ves, te extrañaba tanto y lo único que quería era poder estar contigo, darte un beso y…" —intenta decir Serena, siendo interrumpida por un abrupto besuqueo, por parte de su marido.

—¿Aún enojada? —pregunta él, después de alejar sus labios de los de su esposa.

—Necesitarás más que eso para quitarme el enojo —responde sensualmente agresiva Serena, lanzándose sobre el, para darle un segundo beso.

Así, por varios minutos, Serena y Darien se siguen besando, uno que otro "toqueteo extraordinario" se hace presente, despertando algo de lujuria por parte de ambos, pero el cansancio en ellos es evidente, así que, a pesar de todas las ganas que puedan tener de seguir más allá, se ven obligados a terminar con este encuentro, devolviéndose cada uno al respectivo espacio de la cama que les corresponde, sin dejar de abrazarse. Serena quedando recostada sobre el brazo izquierdo de Darien cerca de su pecho, donde como de costumbre busca refugio, mientras él acaricia su cabeza con ternura, entrelazando algunos de sus cabellos rubios entre los dedos.

—Qué te parece si…antes de que Rini despierte termino de "quitarte el enojo" —le propone Darien a baja y tentadora voz, insinuándose hacia su esposa.

—Creo que no desvarías tanto como imaginabas —responde Serena, levantando su cabeza para mirarlo con complicidad, aceptando indirectamente la idea propuesta por su marido.

Después de esto, ambos se acomodan para dormir abrigados entre las sábanas de la cama, como siempre, ellos duermen abrazados dándose aún más calor, pasando la noche muy juntos, en espera de lo que será una mañana "activa".

La fresca noche pasa con tranquilidad, la pequeña dama duerme plácidamente en su habitación, mientras sus padres, quienes fueron vencidos por el cansancio, duermen pero cada uno por su lado, entre tanto movimiento inconciente ellos se han separado, a ratos se buscan, a ratos se dejan, da lo mismo por ahora, la mañana es prometedora para ambos y habrá momentos de sobra para estar realmente unidos.

Al pasar las horas, Rini despierta al escuchar su alarma, intenta desactivarla lo más rápido posible, lo logra con algo de dificultad ante el nerviosismo de que sus padres despierten por el ruido, cuando ha terminado de hacer callar el insistente sonido de la alarma, Rini se sienta en su cama, prende una lámpara cercana, busca sus zapatillas de levantarse escabullendo sus manos por el piso hasta encontrarlas, se las pone y se levanta para ir en búsqueda de su bata, una vez puesta, Rini lleva a cabo su plan, el cual es prepararles a sus padres un merecido desayuno servido a la cama, así que con mucho entusiasmo y alegría, Rini camina con mesura hacia la cocina, sabiendo que requerirá algo de tiempo cumplir su objetivo, debido a que mucho de cocina ella no sabe, por lo mismo se levantó con dos horas de anticipación, dándose el tiempo necesario para cocinar algo delicioso para ellos, aunque deba estropearlo una y otra vez.

A pesar de que Rini intenta no hacer mucho ruido al caminar, Su padre logra escuchar algunos sonidos, haciéndolo despertar algo confundido y desorientado, pero aquellos ruidos terminan por desvanecerse a los pocos segundos, así que mayor atención no le toma. Rini ya se encuentra en la cocina planeando el menú necesario para sorprender a sus padres. Darien, quién ya irremediablemente se encuentra despierto, echa un vistazo al reloj que tiene en su mesa de noche, el cual marca las 6:10 AM, después mira de reojo a Serena, la cual antes los sonidos que el produce, comienza a despertar de a poco, esto significa la instancia perfecta para Darien, aprovechando que Rini supuestamente se encuentra durmiendo en una habitación lejana, él pretende cumplir con lo prometido a su esposa y para esto, decide terminar de despertarla, dándole suaves besos en su cuello, susurrando pausadamente su nombre, para despertar sin exaltación a su mujer.

—Mi amor… ¿Mi amor? —dice Darien, cercano al oído de ella.

—Si, que ocurre —dice somnolienta, Serena.

—¡Despierta! —pide con urgencia, su esposo.

—Cinco minutos más —pide entre balbuceos Serena, dándole completamente la espalda a Darien mientras se aferra a su almohada en señal de protesta ante la petición de despertar.

—Serena, Serena… ¿Serena?, Sereeena, ¡Serena! —dice insistentemente Darien mientras se decide a moverla un poco, al no haber resultado, los movimientos se vuelven un poco más bruscos, "el fin justifica los medios", piensa Darien para si mismo, viendo que finalmente ha conseguido lo que quería.

—Si, dime —responde un poco y tan solo un poco menos dormida, Serena.

—Rini está durmiendo —comenta Darien, apaciblemente.

—Bien por ella, yo también quiero dormir —responde su esposa, sin despegar si quiera un ojo.

—Grandiosa respuesta —comenta Darien, sarcástico.

—Pero que quieres —responde en forma de berrinche, Serena, viendo que su idea de dormir tendrá poca vida.

—Emmm… ¿No sigues enojada por casualidad? —pregunta Darien, intentando retomar el hilo de la noche anterior.

—No mi amor, jamás podría estar enojada contigo, te amo más que a nadie en el mundo y todo eso, tu sabes, ¿si?, que bueno, yo también, buenas noches —responde Serena, volviendo a quedarse dormida.

—Bueno, está bien, quédate dormida, ya que me quedaré solo y despierto, me veo obligado a abrir una exquisita bolsa de pasteles y algunos chocolates que traje de Inglaterra, pensaba compartirlos contigo, pero ya que así son las cosas… —comenta Darien, probando si con esto, logra hacer despertar a su esposa.

—Dijiste… ¿Chocolate?, ¿Pasteles? – pregunta un poco más alerta, Serena, ante la posibilidad de algún bocado de tan ricos dulces.

—Si, pero no importa, dulces sueños, dulces… Umm… duuulces… —dice Darien, haciendo sonar un papel que tenía en su mesa de noche, intentando engañar a Serena.

—¿Me… vas a dar? – Pregunta Serena, pausadamente.

—Depende – comenta Darien, contento al ver que su infantil y macabro engaño está dando resultado.

—¿De que depende? – pregunta Serena, mostrándose más despierta.

—Si me regalas un poquito de azúcar de tus labios, pensaría en la posibilidad de compartir contigo estas deliciosas golosinas —dice Darien, quién sigue haciendo sonar aquel papel.

—Eres un embustero — responde tajantemente Serena.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunta Darien, algo sorprendido.

—No sé que has hecho sonar, pero dijiste que abrirías una bolsa, no un envoltorio de chocolates o algo por el estilo, ese sonido no es de algún chocolate, aparte, no siento olor a este, ni a pastelillos, ¡nada! —aclara Serena, mostrándose toda una experta en lo que se refiera a golosinas.

—Veo que eres muy entendida en el tema —dice Darien, algo avergonzado a ver que su plan maestro, fracasó rotundamente.

—Y a ti te falta entender como engañar a Serena Tsukino cuando se trate de comida —le dice su esposa, dándose vuelta y dejando escuchar la risa que le da la situación, poco después, accede a la petición de Darien, dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

—¿Ahora si te interesa el que Rini esté durmiendo? —pregunta Darien, pausando el beso.

—Si… ahora si —responde Serena, prosiguiendo el beso con él.

—Serena… - musita lleno de galantería, Darien, pero se ve interrumpido, por una observación de Serena.

—¿La puerta está bien cerrada? – pregunta ella, algo preocupada.

—Veré – responde Darien, levantándose con agilidad para ir a verla, efectivamente, está bien cerrada, pero él no se quedará con solo la seguridad que le puede proveer el cerrojo, la distancia que mantuvo con Serena esas tres semanas hacen que su cuerpo necesite un encuentro apasionado entre los dos, así que para asegurarse de que no será interrumpido por motivo alguno, Darien atranca la puerta con una silla, siendo esta no del todo complaciente ante sus aspiraciones, así que después de analizarlo por cerca de un minuto, decide poner en su lugar una de las cómodas cercanas, que queda perfectamente debajo de la manilla de la puerta, brindando protección extra ante cualquier eventualidad.

—¿Música? —pregunta Darien, intentando utilizar la voz más seductora que pueda crear, haciéndolo parecer incluso algo sobreactuado, mientras arquea una de sus cejas y mira a Serena.

—Bueno, ¡Pero que no sea tan fuerte! y tampoco tan despacio, ya sabes tú por que… en caso de que yo… o tú… sobrepasemos el sonido de… —comenta Serena, sentándose en la cama, prendiendo su lámpara y mirando a Darien.

—Lo sé —responde seductor, Darien, prendiendo el equipo de audio que tienen en su habitación, sin que alguno de los dos lo pensara, la emisora sintonizada resultó ser una de rock pesado, sumado a que el equipo tenía el volumen a todo el rango posible, con su locutor que anuncia a viva voz: "_Buenos días, Tokio de Cristal, ¿Preparados para una fuerte mañana, acompañada de los mejores temas del rock clásico, heavy metal y todo lo demás?, espero que si, porque vamos a gritar, si… ¡A gritar!, disfrutando de los mejores temas de nuestros artistas favoritos"_, los dos han llegado a saltar de la impresión y sorpresa ante tan fuertes sonidos, sospechando que pudieron despertar a Rini.

—¡Apágalo!, ¡Pero ya! —le ordena Serena, poniendo su dedo índice, cruzando sus labios, quedándose en silencio algunos segundos, en espera de alguna señal que le indique que la pequeña dama, haya despertado.

—¿Nada? —pregunta Darien, con expresión de angustia ante la posibilidad de que no pueda concretar sus deseos.

—Despejado —responde Serena, guiñándole el ojo.

—¿Música, segundo intento? —pregunta Darien, entre risas.

—Busca algún CD con música romántica e intenta no hacer explotar el equipo con el volumen —dice Serena, quién se levanta, para prender un par de velas, dándole un toque más romántico al encuentro.

—Como usted ordene —dice Darien, regularizando el volumen primero, para que no vuelva a sonar lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a la ciudad entera, después busca apresuradamente el primer CD de música romántica que encuentre, le da lo mismo cual sea, mientras suene, Darien será feliz.

—Eso, a ese volumen está bien —dice Serena, quién termina por prender las últimas dos velas, aprovechando la tenue luz que estas entregan, apaga la lámpara que estaba en su mesa de noche, para agilizar el encuentro, Serena se desprende de su camisola, quedando solo en ropa interior sobre la cama.

—Serena… te ves tan… —intenta decir Darien, acercándose caballerosamente ante su mujer.

—¡No hay tiempo para eso! —dice Serena, señalándole con una de sus manos el que se apurara.

—¡Está bien! —dice Darien riéndose, acabando al instante con el protocolo seductor de un hombre hacia su mujer, yendo con agilidad hacia la cama, deben haber sido dos grandes pasos para llegar hacia allá, la urgencia de Darien es extremadamente notoria, ya que ni siquiera sabe por donde partir, ¿Besos?, ¿Abrazos?, ¿Brasier afuera?, ¿Camiseta voladora?, al final, termina siendo una mezcla de todo eso, inevitablemente, Serena se ríe por lo que está ocurriendo, pero aún entre risas le presta ayuda a su esposo al ser la guía de este encuentro, sacando la camiseta de Darien y bajando rápidamente sus pantaletas, también pretende seguir con el bóxer de su esposo, pero se da cuenta de que algo anda mal.

—Aquí… no, allá… ¡Maldito Brasier! —reclama Darien, abriendo uno de sus ojos y mirando hacia arriba, mientras una de sus manos, pelea con el broche de la ropa interior superior de Serena.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —pregunta Serena, con tono inocente.

—Por favor, llevo años quitándote esta cosa, pero es que… ¡demonios!, ¿Te has puesto uno con cerrojo de caja fuerte? —pregunta Darien, molesto, sin poder abrir el broche del brasier.

—Pero si es fácil —responde Serena, llevando una de sus manos a su espalda, dándole pellizcos a Darien para que sacara su mano de ahí, después de unas cuantas ágiles maniobras, Serena logra hacerlo, jactándose por supuesto de lo logrado, sin ser escuchada por Darien el cual lo tira con fuerza, pero no ha hecho más que empeorar las cosas.

—¡Darien! —grita Serena, con uno de los tirantes atravesados en su boca.

—¡Lo siento! —dice Darien, disculpándose, intentando sacar el tirante de la boca Serena, pero en vez de sacarlo, no ha hecho más que levantarlo, haciendo que ella quede con la boca más abierta aún, dándole un look no del todo sexy.

—¡Me vas a sacar un diente si sigues así!... qué romántico —le reclama Serena con dificultad para hablar, sintiendo también un poco de dolor en su mejilla.

—Este brasier es maligno, estoy seguro —comenta Darien, quién por fin se lo saca, no el diente de Serena, sino que el tirante del brasier.

—Al fin, señor manos torpes pudo hacer algo bien —dice Serena, burlona.

—¿Manos torpes? —cuestiona con prepotencia Darien, llevando sus manos a los pechos de su mujer, dándole ligeros apretones mientras el desciende por su cuello, dándole besos y algunos mordiscos, haciendo que ella pierda un poco la discreción, lanzando los primeros gemidos de esta noche.

En el apuro, Darien desliza una de sus manos para sacar su ropa interior, ni idea tiene de donde cayó esta, ya que la lanzó sin cuidado alguno, ahora él y ella pueden sentir los casuales roces que se dan sus "partes bajas", alocándolos aún más, obligándolos de cierta forma a incrementar la velocidad de las caricias. Darien sigue el camino que desea emprender su boca, llevando ahora sus manos a la cintura de Serena, la cual acaricia con fuerza, mientras su boca se entretiene entre los pechos de su mujer, besándolos, lamiéndolos y saciándose del aroma que expele la piel de su amada, perfecta fuente de energía para que él siga con lo pensado, ahora sus manos se encuentran en los glúteos de ella, los cuales Serena levanta cada ciertos segundos, ahora la lengua de Darién se entretiene en el plano y suave vientre de su esposa, haciendo que esta sienta cosquilleos de pie a cabeza, poniéndola algo nerviosa y ansiosa, sabiendo también, que es lo que hará Darien a continuación y estaba absolutamente en lo correcto, siente como la humedad de su lengua ha llegado aún más abajo, desatándole un suave grito mientras se aferra a los cabellos de su esposo, al ver y sentir esta reacción, él se entretiene acelerando el jugueteo que hace con su lengua, logrando que Serena termine por perder la noción de todo, ella ya no aguanta más, sus gemidos se hacen fuertes y seguidos, para Darien esto no es más que incentivo para seguir, ya vendrá su turno, pero a diferencia de otros hombres, él se regocija al ver que su mujer disfruta de este momento solo para ella, así que sin pensarlo sigue dándole placer a su esposa, la cual ya a esta altura, aprieta una de sus manos en la almohada que está bajo su cabeza y la otra mano, la tiene sobre la nuca de su esposo.

- ¡Darien!… Darien… ¡Darien!, ¡Ah!, que bien se… ¡Ah!, que bien se siente… —comunica Serena, entre gemidos.

Por otra parte, Rini, quién se encontraba en la cocina y a pesar de la gran distancia que los separa, escucha el nombre de su Padre varias veces, algo bastante extraño para ella, esto le llama bastante la atención, así que decide dejar de cuidar el pastel que horneó, pastel instantáneo por cierto, y va hacia la habitación de sus padres, a medida que ella camina hacia el lugar, se alerta mucho al escuchar como su madre grita desesperadamente tanto el nombre de su esposo, Rini presiente que algo anda mal, ¿Tal vez puede ser un enemigo que los atacó?, ninguna teoría es descartada cuando se es parte de la familia real.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se pregunta Rini a si misma, acercándose a la puerta de la habitación de sus padres—, Quizás necesiten ayuda, voy a entrar —decide la pequeña, pero al ver que la puerta no se abría, más preocupación se apodera de ella, por cierto, este detalle no ha sido notado ni por Darien o Serena, los sonidos que produce Rini, quién sigue intentando entrar, no son lo suficientemente fuertes como sus gritos, así que siguen sin problema alguno— ¿La puerta está cerrada?, esto no está bien… ¡Tal vez algún enemigo los tiene encerrados, no puedo dejarlos así! —dice la pequeña dama con valentía, convirtiéndose en Sailor Chibi Moon, ahora, está dispuesta a utilizar su ataque, para poder vencer al cerrojo cerrado.

Dulce corazón rosa… ¡Ataca! —exclama la pequeña Dama, lanzando el bajo poderío de su arma en contra de la puerta, pero los lindos corazones rosa solo rebotan en esta y terminan por darle un molesto golpe a ella, viéndose sobrepasada y aún preocupada por el bienestar de sus padres—, corazones malos —dice Rini, sobándose con tristeza, pero no se dará por vencida, ya sabe a quién recurrir —¡Las chicas!—, dice la pequeña, yendo en busca de ellas lo más pronto posible, estas viven muy cerca del palacio, en realidad, las grandes hectáreas de las cuales son dueños Darien y Serena ha hecho posible que cada una tenga su casa particular aún sin alejarse mucho del perímetro, allí todas desarrollan sus vidas con normalidad, así que Rini va en búsqueda de ellas, para que le presten auxilio en este momento tan difícil.

—¡Chicas!, ¡Chicas! —grita la pequeña Dama, aproximándose al hogar de Mina, quién le presta ayuda inmediata al momento de escuchar su llamado.

—¿Qué ocurre Rini?, ¿Por qué estás transformada en Sailor Chibi Moon? —pregunta Mina, algo extrañada.

—Es que… ¡Mis papás!, se encuentran encerrados en su habitación y al parecer algo le ocurrió a mi Papá, ayúdenme por favor —pide con urgencia, Rini.

—Está bien, quédate acá, buscaré a las demás chicas —dice Mina, la cual corre rápidamente, gritando con alerta para que ellas salgan.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta algo molesta, Rei, quién se encontraba dormida.

—Darién y Serena, al parecer se encuentran el peligro —comenta con preocupación, Mina.

—Vamos para allá… ¡Lita, Amy, vamos deprisa! —grita Rei.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Lita, algo asustada y también Amy, quién está a pocos pasos de distancia.

—Parece que a Darien y Serena les ocurrió algo malo —responde Rei.

—No esperemos más, ¡Adelante! —grita con valentía, Lita, convirtiéndose en Sailor Jupiter, y también sus pares, transformándose en Sailors Scouts.

Así, el valeroso grupo de Sailors Scouts van a auxiliar a los reyes de Tokio de Cristal logrando llegar rápidamente al palacio para después ir derechamente hacia la habitación donde ellos se encuentran.

—¡Hagan algo por favor! —pide Rini a las sailors, desesperándose un poco.

La primera en intentarlo es Sailor Mercury, lanzando su "Fulgor del agua de Mercurio", el cual no ha tenido éxito ni por si acaso. La próxima en intentar algo es Sailor Venus, lanzando su ataque "Beso de amor y belleza de Venus", el cual solo ha logrado hacer tiritar un poco la puerta.

—¡Es tu turno, Sailor Jupiter! —dice Sailor Venus.

—Está bien —responde Jupiter, en postura de poderío…—, "Ataque de hoja de roble de Júpiter"—, con esto ha logrado hacer pedazos la puerta de la habitación de los reyes de Tokio de cristal, pero para sorpresa de las tres, "Ayuda", no era necesariamente lo que ellos necesitaban, las tres quedan boquiabiertas y Sailor Chibi Moon se hace espacio entre ellas para poder mirar que ocurre, Sailor Mercury tapa los ojos de la pequeña dama con sus manos, totalmente pudorosa ante lo que ve, mientras Sailor Venus no puede observar todo esto sino es con una fuerte risotada, por otra parte, Sailor Jupiter queda pasmada ante el espectáculo que presencian sus ojos, sin darse cuenta que Sailor Mars, sin advertir de lo que realmente ocurría, ya tenía listo su ataque de "Saeta llameante de Marte", pero debido al grito que da Serena, ella abre los ojos y queda con la saeta lista entre sus manos.

—¡Qué pasa!, que… ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunta Serena, la cual se encontraba sobre Darien, de la impresión, los dos han quedado petrificados, incapaces de mover un músculo para ocultar lo que realmente estaban haciendo.

—Se… Se… ¡Serena! —dice tartamudeante Sailor Jupiter, mirando ahora, la reacción de Sailor Venus.

—Qué pícaros, bien Serena, eso es bueno, una mujer con iniciativa, nada de dejarse dominar, ¡Arriba las chicas! —exclama Sailor Venus, sin ocultar las carcajadas que salen de su boca una y otra vez.

—¿Iniciativa?, ¿Arriba las chicas? ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta la pequeña dama, pudiendo zafar las manos de Mercury, que se encontraban en sus ojos.

—¡No veas Rini por favor!, es… es… ¡No mires! —le pide Sailor Mercury, tapando sus propios ojos con la mano izquierda y con la otra, busca a la pequeña dama, sin saber donde realmente está, así que mueve sus manos sin sentido alguno.

—¿Papá?… ¿Mamá?… ¿que están haciendo? —pregunta con temor y sorpresa, Sailor Chibi Moon.

—Hija, lo que ocurre es que… ¡Ah si!, tu Papá quería que le diera un masaje y como el pobre llegó tan cansado, ¿Cómo me iba a negar yo? —intenta explicar Serena, sin salir aún sobre Darién, el cual aún no es capaz de sacar la voz.

—¿Masajes?, ¿Entonces por que gritabas tan fuerte su nombre? —pregunta con inocente curiosidad, su hija, haciendo que Sailor Venus estalle de la risa, mientras Sailor Jupiter mira a la pequeña dama, Amy sigue moviendo su brazo hacia cualquier lado y Sailor Mars se queda ahí, con la saeta aún en su arco.

—Es que… ¡Me quedé dormido!, eso pasó, hijita mía —responde Darien, intentando darle respuesta a la pregunta de su pequeña.

—¿Si?, o sea, ¡Si!, eso es, se quedó dormido, entonces yo grité ¡Darien, Darien!, para que él despertara, ¿Entiendes ahora, cierto? —pregunta nerviosa, Serena, al fin saliendo de encima de Darién, tapándose rápidamente con las sábanas, con el mayor disimulo posible.

—Mamá… eres tan, pero tan… —dice la pequeña dama, pausada por la rabia de sus palabras.

El silencio domina el lugar, todos se encuentran expectantes ante lo que dirá Rini, quizás los acuse de mentirosos o bien, de escandalosos, pero en realidad, lo que dijo fue otra cosa.

—¡Eres tan inconciente a veces!, si Papá se quedó dormido debiste dejarlo así, ¡el pobre ha llegado de Inglaterra cansado, tú misma me lo dijiste! —recalca la pequeña Dama, dándole cierta tranquilidad a todos, ya que se ha tragado la mentira completamente.

—Si, discúlpame por molestarte, Darien —dice Serena, mirando de reojo a su marido, con nerviosismo.

Así, ya dando una respuesta la pequeña dama, Las sailors deciden tomar atención en cualquier cosa, justamente ahora es el momento en el cual prefieren ver cada detalle de las paredes, techo e incluso muebles, los que encuentran más lindos que nunca, por otra parte, a Rei le ha venido un tic nervioso en el ojo, hasta que decide hacer desaparecer su saeta llameante, sin hacer esperar el regaño a Serena y Darien por la imprudencia cometida, pero antes de que ella siga con el discurso de moral y buenas costumbres, Sailor Jupiter advierte algo extraño.

—¿No huele a quemado? —pregunta, mientras olfatea profundamente.

—Así parece —añade Sailor Venus.

—¡Mi pastel! —grita la pequeña dama, saliendo disparada hacia la cocina.

Ahora, en la ausencia de la menor, Sailor Mars le grita sin piedad a Serena.

—¡Ten la decencia de taparte!, ¿Cómo es posible que tu hija te vea así? Y tu Darien, mira bien donde dejas tu ropa interior, ¡mira, por favor!, ¡les debería dar vergüenza! —dice Sailor Mars apuntando al piso, resultó ser que el bóxer de Darien quedó colgado en la manilla de, la ahora, destrozada puerta.

—Vámonos de aquí por favor —pide Sailor Mercury, totalmente ruborizada.

—Si, yo iré a ayudar a Rini con el pastel, o mejor dicho voy a detener algún posible incendio —dice Sailor Jupiter, siendo la primera en alejarse del lugar rápidamente.

—Par de coquetos, espero que encuentren su ropa y salgan pronto de la habitación, para poder seguir riéndome de ustedes, perdón, con ustedes —dice Sailor Venus, guiñándoles el ojo una y otra vez.

—¡No seas imprudente! —dice Sailor Mars, llevándosela con ella, lejos de ahí.

Ahora, el silencio y la incertidumbre calan fuertemente en el ánimo de Darien y Serena, quedando ambos tumbados sin expresión bajo las sábanas de la cama, a ratos de miran, pero no se observan por más de unos tres segundos, cuando desvían su cabeza y los dos quedan mirando hacia la nada.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —pregunta Serena, con sus músculos faciales sin capacidad de expresión.

—Lo único más decente que nos queda… buscar algo de ropa y salir —responde igualmente carente de expresión, Darien.

—Está bien —responde Serena, sin moverse.

—Bueno —responde Darien, sin moverse tampoco.

Después de algunos minutos, ambos salen de su nerviosa estupidez y salen hacia fuera, ven que las sailors scouts y su hija están en el comedor, la última llora sin consuelo, llamando la atención de sus padres.

—¿Qué ocurre Rini? —pregunta Serena, mirando rápidamente las caras de sus amigas, a ver si con estas intentan decirle algo.

—Es que… es que yo… preparé este pastel para ustedes, quería darles una sorpresa y llevarles desayuno a la cama, pero todo está arruinado —contesta sollozante, la pequeña dama.

—Darien, cómetelo —ordena Serena, a baja voz.

—¿Qué? —pregunta él, casi indignado.

—Lo preparó tu hija, anda, ¿acaso quieres hacerla llorar? —le dice Serena, mirando de reojo la postura inconsolable de Rini.

—Si yo caigo, caerás conmigo, ya verás —advierte Darien, amenazante, añadiendo en mentira piadosa—, este pastel se ve muy lindo y delicioso, dame una rebanada, mi hermosa pequeña dama —pide Darien, con sonrisa fingida.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta Rini extrañada, dando por hecho que su pastel sabe a cualquier porquería.

—Si, seguro, dame por favor —responde Darien, manteniendo la sonrisa fingida.

—Si te enfermas luego no me culpes —advierte Rini, cortando una rebanada de pastel.

Darien lo recibe, lo mira detenidamente antes de atreverse a comerlo, pero para darse ánimos observa con que dulzura lo mira su pequeña hija, incluso esperanzada de que le diga que el pastel tiene buen sabor, así que con mucho esfuerzo y amor de padre, Darien le da una mordida a su rebanada, el primer bocado sabe indiscutidamente a carbón, pero bueno, con tal de darle en el gusto a su hija es capaz de poner cara de felicidad, haciéndola creer que es el mejor pastel que ha probado en su vida, además Darien automáticamente recuerda que esto ya lo ha vivido, en el pasado también tuvo que comer las galletas y pasteles quemados de su, en ese entonces, novia, así que tampoco se deja impresionar tanto por la sequedad que siente en la garganta, cuando intenta tragar el trozo de pastel.

—Está delicioso, tan delicioso que creo que es egoísta de mi parte que solo yo lo coma, ¿Por qué no le ofreces también a las chicas?, en especial a tu madre —pide Darien a su hija, sintiendo el dulce sabor de la venganza, ya que las sailors entorpecieron su libertad de expresión corporal y liberación de tensiones y Serena lo obligó a comer el pastel quemado, así que "el castigo" debe ser parejo.

—No Rini, no te molestes, no tengo hambre, muchas gracias —dice Lita, moviéndose con cierto espanto.

—¡Come! —dice Serena a Lita, ya que ella ya ha recibido parte del pastel y se ve obligada a probarlo.

—Yo estoy a dieta, no puedo comer nada, nada, nada de estas cosas tan exquisitas, lo siento, Rini, otro día me das una rebanada de pastel —irrumpe Mina, justificándose falsamente desde ahora

—Vamos chicas, no debe tener tan mal sabor, si mi Papá se lo comió, no creo que esté mal, ¿O si? —pregunta con algo de tristeza, Rini.

—¿Ustedes cometen el descuido y debemos pagar también nosotras? —susurra Rei a Serena, la cual está al punto de la asfixia, debido a lo seco del pastel.

—¿En las buenas y en las malas, no?, anda, come —responde Serena, dándole ella misma un trozo de pastel a Rei.

Así, todos terminan comiendo, menos Rini, ya que el pastel era pequeño y se ha acabado, ella mira con atención las caras de los presentes, los cuales sacan sus mejores dotes teatrales para hacerle creer que están disfrutando del mejor platillo probado en sus vidas, después de que todos lo han comido, acompañado de más de un vaso de agua, todos felicitan a la pequeña dama por su trabajo culinario.

—¡Qué bien!, entonces, como hoy Mamá, Papá y yo saldremos de día de campo, haré otro pastel, chicas, ¿Por qué no van con nosotros?, ¡Ay!, tengo una mejor idea, deberíamos jugar a acampar esta noche, sacaremos algunas carpas y nos quedaremos en el jardín, podremos comer malvaviscos, contar historias de terror, brujas y fantasmas espeluznantes que aterrorizan a quienes estén despiertos a esa hora, ¡Si!, que buena idea, entonces el día está arreglado, día de campo y noche de terror, ¿Qué les parece? —pregunta ilusionada, la pequeña dama.

—Serena… acabo de recordar que mañana temprano debo ir de viaje nuevamente —dice silenciosamente Darien a su mujer, viendo que, entre los planes de su hija y los deberes, verán imposibilitadas sus ganas de tener una noche de intimidad.

—Darien, sonríe —pide poco cordial Serena, golpeándolo con su codo, viendo que la pequeña dama esperaba respuesta, especialmente de parte de él.

—Suena grandioso, haremos lo que tu quieras —responde cálidamente, Darien.

—¡Si!, ¡que entretenido!, iré a buscar todo lo necesario —dice la pequeña dama antes de salir corriendo de allí, dejando a todos con una extraña sensación, este se llama, el sacrificio que los adultos deben hacer, por complacer a los más pequeños.

—Noche de malvaviscos y cuentos de terror, ¿Excitante, no? —cuestiona burlescamente, Rei a Serena, sintiéndose vengada de ella.

—Guarda tus comentarios —responde severamente Serena, produciendo que las demás se rieran por esto y entre risas, la pequeña dama vuelve para dar un corto mensaje.

—Mamá, se me olvidaba… ¿Velas?, ¡que bien pensado! —dice la pequeña Rini, guiñándole el ojo a sus padres y después marchándose, produciéndoles completo horror, al imaginar que ella, con el paso de los días, meses o años, sepa lo que realmente estaban haciendo, esto a la vez les ha recordado que su encuentro quedó inconcluso y por ende, sus cuerpos han retenido toda la tensión de aquellas tres semanas y le suman este día.

—Darien… ¿Has pensando en el karate como buena técnica para liberar tensiones? —pregunta Serena.

—Lo analizaré detenidamente —responde su esposo, algo pasmado y sobretodo, tenso.

—Avísame si vas… porque te acompañaré —responde Serena, mirándolo sin mucha expresión.

—No hay problema, quizás por mucho tiempo, es lo único que "podamos hacer juntos", sin que nadie nos interrumpa —concluye Darien, mirándola con agónica resignación.

Nadie dijo que ser padres es fácil, menos mantener la vida íntima con normalidad, ahora, Darien y Serena lo saben a la perfección.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, bueno... este es mi primer one shot, también la primera historia "graciosa", que intento crear (espero que les haya resultado de esa forma), la verdad, al menos yo me reí de buena gana escribiéndola...**

**La presencia de los niños en nuestras vidas es algo maravilloso... pero hay momentos en los cuales uno necesita que no salgan con sus ocurrencias! jajaja**

**Espero que les haya gustado, necesitaba escribir algo corto, también quería uno de toque lemmon, ya que en mis historias actuales, un capítulo con esa temática es algo relativamente lejano... para quienes gusten de este tipo de relatos, espero que haya estado a la altura de sus gustos, aunque realmente no quise relatar más detalles íntimos (que pude haberlo hecho), debido a que quería cierto balance en la historia.**

**Un ataque de ideas, algo de ternura, lo que sería la vida de Darien y Serena como pareja casada hace años, la convivencia con su hija, las dificultades para poder tener vida íntima, algo de acción de sailors scouts, inocencias, sarcasmo, de todo! bueno, insisto, yo al menos me reí de buena gana, jajaja**

**Saludos a mis lectores, tanto a los antiguos como a los nuevos y a quienes quizás lleguen por esta historia, espero sus comentarios!**

**Nos leemos, sayo!**


End file.
